Second Chance
A Second Chance is a single-use power-up available for sale in the "Extras" section of the shop in all versions of Rail Rush, although it is called "Resurrection Kit" in the classic version. Purpose and Use A Second Chance is essentially the fuel that powers a special jet rocket built into the undercarriage of the cart. With at least one Second Chance, if the player gets into a fatal accident and plummets to his/her doom, he/she has the opportunity to engage that undercarriage rocket and fly back onto the track, allowing the player to continue the run. When the player falls and has at least one Second Chance, an on-screen prompt will appear that he/she must follow in order to activate the Second Chance. In the classic version, the undercarriage rocket icon will appear with a prompt to press the spacebar to use it. In the Worlds and mobile versions, it is replaced with a button marked "SAVE ME!" This button must then be clicked or tapped to use the Second Chance, although the player can also press the spacebar in the Worlds version to achieve the same effect. A yellow bar will show how much time the player has (which is usually five seconds) to activate the Second Chance before the run officially ends. The position of this particular Second Chance prompt can be adjusted in the options menu. In the mobile version, if the player has no more Second Chances and dies, he or she can still instantly buy and use one to continue the run, if enough nuggets are banked. If the player dies while having no Second Chances and less than 3,000 nuggets banked, he/she can purchase five more Second Chances instantly and use one to continue the current run at the price of $1.99. Strategy After a Second Chance is used, wooden obstacles nearby will inexplicably shatter, providing a brief moment of invulnerability that should be leveraged to ease oneself back into the action. In the classic version, the Second Chance is considerably expensive, costing 7,000 nuggets. This is possibly justified due to the fact that most of the obstacles can be avoided by characters with special abilities. As a result, it is not something worth stocking up for in that version alone. The Second Chance, when at least one is purchased, can be enabled or disabled exclusively in this version. In the Worlds and mobile version, the Second Chance is more important, especially when newly added hazards in different worlds make the game more difficult. When the player begins for the first time, he/she is given three Second Chances for free to start off with, while additional ones can be bought for 3,000 nuggets. However, Second Chances cannot be used during the player's first run. Second Chances would come well in handy if the player is 1) trying out a premium character (Android version), 2) trying out a premium world (mobile version), 3) taking advantage of a temporary power-up earned from a rock egg, or 4) working on a mission that must be completed in one run. Category:Game items